Te esperare por siempre
by ana alejandra hirameku
Summary: hiiiiiiii, jeje, yo aqui estrenanado mi sesieon con un corto fic de lizerd, fic dedicado a c-erika que espero que les guste, muy corto, muy dramatizado, tierno y al final payaso, jeje, hay me dicen como me salio,


Te esperare por siempre, Lizerd  
  
Esto es algo de un solo Cap. pero que puedo decir, se me ocurrió de repente  
  
ADVERTENCIA: no me ago responsable por daños mentales, emocioneles o pisicologicos, incluso patológicos (que es eso, quien sabe) jeje, no es cierto, lo real es que CASI todo esto son explicaciones ESTUPIDAS, no hay mucho cuento, pero divertirán un rato, si es que no NOS salio muy baboso..................SOKÉ? (eso que?)  
  
Antes del torneo, después de la tragedia (como me gusto esa frase n_n)  
  
Erase en Inglaterra, un día que parecía normal, dos pequeñines de no mas de 6 años, buscaban esmerosamente una llave, para redimir un hada de nombre morphin,  
  
Lizerd: uhff, ya pasa de las 4 de la tarde y nada, la única pista que tenemos es que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad...  
  
¿?: pero sigue siendo mucho  
  
Lizerd: si,... hay Kió, como deseo que mi hada sea libre al igual que la tuya (dijo, volteando a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada a su lado, tenia unos lindos mechones entre morado y violetas que le eran levantados por grandes bolas, que le daban un aspecto mas dulce ademas de los grandes y bonitos ojos mas o menos del mismo tono, (como cierto ojón)(1))  
  
Kió: supongo que tuve suerte,- sonrrio ampleamente- aunque no estuviese en Londres, la catedral de "Notre Dame" en Paris, es algo fácil de encontrar n///n – sale una pequeña criatura con alas de coloración azul, que era su espiritu acompañante  
  
Lizerd: pero tu alcance de radiestesia es mas exacto, quiere decir que tus habilidades son considerablemente mejores,  
  
Kió: solo necesitas un poco mas de practica, veras que no es tan difícil como parece, concéntrate  
  
Lizerd: bien solo que...  
  
Kió: que, qué?  
  
Lizerd: no se puede pensar con el estomago vació n_n  
  
Kió: poink (caída anime) en verdad que eres un caso perdido  
  
Lizerd:(Saca una caja con varios sándwiches de atún), los empaque antes de salir, son mis favoritos n_n, quieres?  
  
Kió: (con cara de asco) no, yo también traje (sacando un pequeño toper que contiene espagueti ¬¬)  
  
Lizerd: no te cansas de comer lo mismo?- poniendo cerca su comida para que tomara uno  
  
Kió: no es eso, es que nunca he probado el atún  
  
Lizerd: pues ten, sabe bueno  
  
Kió: es que...  
  
Lizerd: anda, te juro que no muerde n_n  
  
Kió: no, yo traje lo mío  
  
Lizerd: anda  
  
Kió: no  
  
Lizerd: pruébalo  
  
Kió: por favor Lizerd, no me obligues. (regaño a su acompañante casi llorando)  
  
Lizerd: bien, bien, pero no tienes por que enojarte  
  
Kió: gracias ^^  
  
Lizerd: esta vez ganas, pero veras que algún día te haré probar algo nuevo  
  
Kió: huy, que, es una amenaza?  
  
Lizerd: nop, es una promesa, ^-^  
  
Kió: jaja, quisiera verte intentarlo (ya después de esto ambos dieron las gracias e iniciaron a ingerir lo que cada uno tenia, no es algo para comerse en una sentada, así que el chico de verde solo se comió uno, y ella, pues, apenas probo su comida)  
  
Lizerd: eso es todo?  
  
Kió: como que todo?  
  
Lizerd: tienes un menú limitado y no comes casi nada  
  
Kió: lo demás me lo comeré luego  
  
Lizerd: siempre creí que el fin del mundo tenia que ver con camarones  
  
Kió: que?  
  
Lizerd: no, nada, yo no dije nada  
  
Kio: ¬¬, dime  
  
Lizerd: tu..., hablabas de concentración no?..., bien, intentémoslo  
  
Kió: me vez al cara de que???  
  
Lizerd: de..Kió, bien, estábamos en lo de la concentración.  
  
Kió: ¬¬**bien, (saca un mapa) mira, aquí esta el centreo con todas sus casa calles y avenidas, traes la moneda?  
  
Lizerd: aquí esta (le da una moneda con un hilo) perdón que no sea cristal  
  
Kió: no hay problema ^^, mira, deja que de círculos y tómala así (coge su mano sobre la propia) tienes pulso de maraquero  
  
Lizerd: Es que.... yo...pues ....o////o (2)  
  
Kió: vamos, concéntrate, podrás obtener otra pista, (ya dejando que continué solo)  
  
Unos momentos quedaron callados, los círculos del péndulo se hacen mas y mas lentos, atrayendo en un área reducida, mas exacta, aprieta sus ojos para concentrar su poder espiritual, y de un momento a otro ve fuego, una ráfaga de fuego, tras ella hay alguien, pero su concentración se ve interrumpida por la voz de su amiga y pierde el hilo de la imagen  
  
Kió: mira,... Lizerd..., Lizerd, se ha detenido!!!  
  
Lizerd: eh?, donde?  
  
Kió: el big ben  
  
Lizerd: el reloj?  
  
Kió: si sonsito, cada vez te acercas mas, pronto morphin también será libre (se para y se estira un poco) mira ya es tarde, mañana te ayudo, pondremos el big ben de cabeza con tal de encontrarla  
  
Lizerd: Kió, -//u//-, bueno, gracias  
  
Kió: no hay de que, mañana aquí como a las nueve  
  
Lizerd: claro  
  
Pero, el pequeño de ojos verdes, no pudo esperar, no asta mañana, ya estaba tan cerca, su compañera fantasma lucia tan triste, ahí, potrada en aquel diminuto espacio, no le parecía justo, la liberaría lo mas rápido que pudiera, así que recogió a su fiel compañera y se apresuro a dirigirse al gran reloj, donde conseguiría librarla  
  
Como antes Kió dijo, puso las instalaciones de cabeza, revisando aquí y haya, en cajones, muebles, espejos, bajo la sillas, pinturas, todo lo que encontrara y se pudiera mover, pero sin éxito, ya que no la encontraba. Decidió subir al punto mas alto del edificio  
  
Lizerd: creo que tendrás que permanecer así un poco mas, mañana Kió nos ayudara, la búsqueda seguirá (cansado se apoya en las piedras y al contacto comienzan a brillar un poco) el ladrillo...(lo toca) esta flojo (el pedazo de roca se mueve con facilidad dejando al descubierto una pequeña caja, una caja de color oscuro) crees que sea posible? (dentro de esta había un pequeño cristal, en forma de rombo) si, si!! (exclamo con alegría) la encontré, por fin!! (pone el crista en una pequeña ranura de la jaula haciendo así que se abra, la pequeña criatura se abrasa alegremente a su dueño, en señal de profunda gratitud) me muero por contarle a mis padres, (exclama mientras sale corriendo en dirección a su casa, sin AUN saber la que le esperaba)  
  
En su casa  
  
Lizerd: mamá, papá, miren, lo logre, lo logre..., ._. (el terror invadió al pequeño, el cuarto estaba cubierto por las llamas, y una persona estaba detrás de ella) quien eres,? Que has hecho con mis padres?  
  
¿?: hubiera sido mas fácil si me hubieran escuchado, jmh, tontos humanos  
  
Lizerd: como que?(se quedo sin habla, al mirar, yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus padres,)  
  
Hao: eso les pasa por no obedecer al futuro emperador Hao  
  
Lizerd. QUE LES HAS HECHO ? (toma la pequeña jaula de morphin y se la avienta en un intento desesperado por atacarlo, pero la jaula es absorbida por las llamas)  
  
Hao: (pasando alado de el pequeño aterrado) si quiere enfrentarme, necesitas hacerte mas fuerte,( y asi, desaparecio el sujeto, dejando al pobre lizerd llorando amargamente solo entre las llamas, que habian destruido su familia (3))  
  
Pasaron años después de la tragedia, el niño Ingles ya no era alegre, amistoso y carismático con los que le rodeaban, ahora era solitario y retraído, la única persona con la que hablaba era Kió, a nadie mas le dirigía la palabra. Dejo de confiar en los demás, decía que no valían la pena, que eran muy débiles e inútiles y que nunca derrotarían a Hao. Hao, Hao , Hao, eso y venganza, era una de las palabras que solía repetir constantemente.  
  
Sus habilidades en la radiestesia mejoraron considerablemente con los años, alrededor de 7 o menos, al grado de casi dominar ese arte, claro que Kió, no se quedo atrás, podría presumir que era un poco mejor que el, junto con su hada Saldra, y un día, en casa del chico Diethel  
  
Kió: hola Lizerd, como te ha ido? (entro Kió corriendo en una de las habitaciones agitando una propaganda de un nuevo parque de diversiones)  
  
Lizerd:...(pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo, el solo estaba ahí, mirando fijamente un pedazo de hoja, )  
  
Kió: que te pasa? (puso una mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo parcialmente de su trance)  
  
Lizerd: lo encontré  
  
Kió: como?  
  
Lizerd: se donde esta, me iré hoy  
  
Kió: quien? A donde?  
  
Lizerd: esta participando en el torneo de shamanes, recuerdas?, te comente de el, empezó ya hace unos meses  
  
Kió: QUIEN?  
  
Lizerd: HAO, (al mencionar su nombre recuerda la observación que le hizo "tendrás que hacerte mas fuerte"guardo silencio por un momento mas y luego continuo) necesito mas fuerza, nadie de aquí puede ayudar, son muy débiles, incluso tu, tus fuerzas son casi las mismas que las mías, y no puedo pedirte que te arriesgues tanto por algo que se trata te mi linaje  
  
Kió: no importa, si tu me necesitas yo iré con...  
  
Lizerd: NO (interrumpió gritando, no quería que se expusiera asi, la queria demasiado como para dejar que le pasara lo mismo que a sus padres)...no puedes, aquí tienes todo, escuela, estudios, casa y...familia (esta ultima en especial, pareció dolerle) partiré a América, aya hay una gran concentración de shamanes, buscare amigos fuertes que me ayunden a derrotar a Hao  
  
Kió: y si te encuentras personas que no son muy fuertes, pero aun así quieren ser tus amigas?  
  
Lizerd: no, no me servirán, las dejare y continuare mi búsqueda, insectos así no derrotaran a Hao (n/a: me empiezo a hartar de esa frase). Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa...(diciendo esto se voltea, y ve a los ojos de su amiga, gradualmente se acerco, y siendo lo mas sutil que podía, tomo su barbilla, para subir su rostro hacia el, poco a poco beso sus tiernos labios, fundiéndose así con ella y tener un lindo recuerdo por si no regresaba de aquel viaje tan peligroso) que te quedaras aquí a esperarme, me darás así una razón para volver con vida  
  
Kió: lo cumpliré si tu prometes que lo aras  
  
Lizerd. Aras?  
  
Kió: si, solo prométeme que regresaras con vida  
  
Lizerd. Si tu prometes quedarte, yo cumpliré n_n  
  
Kió: claro, n_n  
  
Lizerd: gracias Kió (fueron las ultimas palabras que se dirigirían en mucho tiempo, no quiso ponerse sentimental y decidió irse, solo la esperaba a ella, para despedirse, una vez hecho nada lo retenía en aquel sitio, tenia un largo viaje por delante, y el barco que cruzaría el ancho océano estaba por partir. Tomo el tesoro de sus padres y se fue (4))  
  
El subió al barco con una expresión alegre que no pensó volver a ver, ella se limito a sonreír, parecía como si solo fuera a dar una vuelta a la manzana, y que en la noche estaría de regreso para cenar algo juntos,...y antes de terminar de abordar, el chico le aventó un pequeño paquete en una bolsa color vino,  
  
Ya después de levar anclas, espero a que el barco ya no pudiera verse y se quedo ahí como dos horas mas, mirando el punto en que se desvaneció la nave, y solo entonces, decidió regresar a casa, a pie. En el camino noto que no había revisado el paquete que le fue entregado, curiosamente lo abrió, encontrando dentro, tan solo un sándwich de atún junto a una moneda de oro que tenia grabado el escudo de la famila Diethel(5).  
  
Kió, tomo ambos entre sus manos, así como lo aria con una estatuilla de cristal, con cuidado y que no se fuera a romper, destapo el sandwich delicadamente y comenzó a comerlo, mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban finamente por sus mejillas las cuales caian sobre la moneda, musito en un tono casi inaudible "bien, creo que ganaste"  
  
FINITO  
  
Se acabo, no hay mas, es el fin, inspiración de tres segundos a media noche, pensando en alguien tan especial a quien se lo dedico con mucho cariño y regalo del ya presente año nuevo, n_n, bie, bien, bien, han de decir que que onda, pero es la verdad y no la voy a cambiar, PUNTO  
  
Erika: y solo a el se le ocurre regalar un sándwich, y solo a mi se me ocurre comerme lo único que me dio luego, luego (aunque hubiera sido una perdida lamentable de atún)  
  
Ale: T-T  
  
Erika: solo es un comentario estupido (muy estupido por cierto) para quitarme la emoción, como el de "y su promesa la cumplió yéndose con el villano mas poderoso del mundo, y yendo a arriesgar su vida en hacer una estupida torre que volvió mas fuerte al enemigo"  
  
Ale: en realidad son lagrimas de felicidad por que te gusto, jeje, FELIZ NA, ejem, quiero decir, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.  
  
Erika: LO MISMO DIGO!!! Aunque que tb para nuestro escaso publico que nos debe de aguantar ^_^ como las insoportables de siempre  
  
Ale: y ahora a contestar preguntas  
  
Erika: (1) ¿QUIÉN ES EL SUJETO CON OJOS VIOLETA!!! Samurai X??  
  
Ale: ¬¬ en realidad se llama kenshin, y no esta TAN ojon, hay alguien MAS, ojon y que se pareces mas a ti, y lo digo por lo lindo, tierno y ENANO  
  
Erika: ..........NO SOY ENANA!!!  
  
Ale: ....bueno, no se cuanto midas  
  
Erika: ....150  
  
Ale: UNO CINCUENTA!!!!!!!, INCLUSO ESTAS MAS ENANA, ¡!!!!!, bueno por 3 centimetros  
  
Erika: ESO ES NADA!!!! Aparte hay que ver la edad ¬¬  
  
Ale: bueno, creo que si, yugi te lleba como tres centímetros y años de edad  
  
Erika: ahí esta!!! ES YUGI!! ME COMPARAS CON UNO DE ESTATURA DE KINDER, UN NIAME!!!!  
  
Ale: NIAME?!!!!....niame, ........niame?  
  
Erika: si, ni a metro llega  
  
Ale: o.O?, ok, siguente pregunta  
  
Erika: (2) Oye, por que lizerd temblaba tanto???  
  
Ale: 0////o ejem ejem, cof cof cof, siguente pregunta?  
  
Erika: dime¬¬  
  
Ale: me.... siguente pregunta (es lógico, no?)  
  
Erika:.......(5min después) HAAAAAAAAAAA tan chiquito y con las hormonas alborotadas!!!  
  
Ale: -_-u dejame, es mi mundo, siguente pregunta?  
  
Erika: (3)No es pregunta. ES QUE PONES TODO MUY DRAMATIZADO mejor trabaja en una telenovela  
  
Ale: es taranovela y es que tu me lo pegaste, esto de las mutaciones es contagioso  
  
Erika: Y ahora soy mutante.....¬¬  
  
Ale: tienes el poder mutante para exagerar las cosas  
  
Eri: y tu para molestar con cualquier cosa¬¬  
  
Ale: ^^, verdad que si, jeje, bueno, siguiente pregunta?  
  
Eri:(4) cual es el tesoro de sus padres??  
  
Ale: SEGÚN YO, es el aparatito ese que tiene un cristal para hacer la posesión de objetos, ....he?.....erika  
  
......  
  
Ale: DONDE ESTAS?!! (se escucha que sierran la puerta del baño) O.o, oh. Cinco minutos por favor  
  
Pasando los cinco minutos (se escucha que le jalan a la taza y sale erika del baño)  
  
Eri: descanso en paz  
  
Ale: si, ya ,me di cuenta, necesitamos una taza nueva  
  
Eri: solo hice .....  
  
Ale: ejem ejem, cof cof, del uno o del dos no me quiero enterar, eso es muy personal y.....ya pensas te?  
  
Eri: que quisiste decir? Siempre pienso.  
  
Ale: bueno bueno y....?  
  
Eri: O.o bueno.....bueno.....no lo veo como tesoro, pero....bueno  
  
Ale: ok, ya basta de buenos, siguente pregunta?  
  
eri: La moneda es un tesoro familiar???  
  
Ale: bueno, según yo, la moneda estaba en un, ejem, ay algo asi como una ruedita que gira cuando se enreda y se desenreda el cordón, SEGÚN YO, hay estaba la moneda, pero ya ves que son fumadas mias.....  
  
Eri: como te acabas de drogar con la marihuana de Yoh, no eres muy fiable ahorita.  
  
Ale: cof cof cof, QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO, YO NO NECESITO LA MARIGUANA DE ESE BIEN HAPPY, YO TENGO LA MIA Y HASTA COCA Y LA VENDO BIEN BARATA....O.o  
  
Eri: HELP!!! Mi prima se fumo 5090  
  
Ale: lo que causa la coca a media noche n_n  
  
Eri: YO QUIERO COCA COLA^^ (eso es una adiccion saludable XDD)  
  
Ale: bueno, como sea, me quiero disculpar por sacar esto a....CUATRO meses de navidad, pero aquí con los departamentales no se puede hacer mucho (examenes semestrales)  
  
Eri: Bueno, ya contada nuestra historia, nos despedimos, y que la tengan para la almohada (se escribe asi? Que dije?? Alguien me entendio? Yo no)  
  
Ale: Tampoco yo, pero......bueno, que se le puede hacer, nos vemos y cuídensen mucho  
  
Se despiden:  
  
Ana Alejandra Hirameku  
  
c-erika Alias: Kió 


End file.
